


Días sin final

by NozomiTorres1, Tsuki_Sichi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 15:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19575553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiTorres1/pseuds/NozomiTorres1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi
Summary: Loki tenía un matrimonio feliz, él era amado; había conseguido lo que más quería, tener una familia y al amor de su vida a su lado. Hasta que esos días sin final llegaron.





	Días sin final

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un trabajo de NozomiTorres1, me ha permitido ser parte de él, ¡Mil gracias! Por favor, lee las etiquetas y decide si leer o no, el tema puede ser muy fuerte para algunas personas.

¿En qué momento su relación se había vuelto de esa manera? 

Una vez más estaba frente a su reflejo, mirando su rostro en el espejo; un labio roto y sangrante, un ojo morado y punzante y, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas que no cesaban en ningún instante.

¿Cómo terminaron así? 

Alzó su playera verde para enumerar los daños en su cuerpo. Odiaba eso. La evidencia una vez más estaba ahí, mostrando que el ciclo se repetía. Se repetía y repetía una vez y otra más, amontonándose en cicatrices y marcas que jamás se desvanecerían. 

Discutía con Thor por tonterías. No, no lo eran. Pero para los cegados ojos azules que alguna vez lo miraron con amor, lo eran. Y así, por tonterías, este enfurecía y lo golpeaba para dejarlo después observando en el espejo de su baño, su relación rota y magullada. Cubierta sólo por lágrimas.

Quería acabar con eso pero no podía. No había forma de alejarse de Thor, era el padre de sus dos hijos y, a pesar de todo, aún lo amaba tanto que pensar en separarse de su amado lo devastaba.

—Thor cambiará, el prometió que lo haría —Loki repetía mientras buscaba ocultar los moretones de su rostro con capas y capas de maquillaje que, intentaba asemejarse al tono nívea de su piel opacada por violeta y verde; iteraba una, dos, tres veces cual mantra. Thor se lo prometía siempre y, Loki siempre le creía.—Está vez es verdad ¡Thor cambiará! 

Mañana será un día diferente. Thor cambiará.

Los días siempre eran iguales. Loki mantenía la misma rutina de no salir de su casa más que a dejar y traer a sus hijos de la escuela, comprar rápidamente en la tienda de conveniencia y, regresar a enclaustrarse en las cuatro paredes de su trena.

Hela y Fenrir veían televisión, Loki preparaba la cena, estaba terminando la ensalada cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe; los niños corrieron hasta él y se abrazaron a sus piernas. Siempre era lo mismo, Thor entraba borracho tirando todo a su paso, volviendo a atraparlos en la pesadilla. 

—Papi, tengo miedo —Hela se aferraba a sus piernas con sus manitas temblorosas y su rostro aterrado, prueba de que sabía la realidad en la que vivía.  
—Vayan a su habitación— Loki siempre alejaba a sus hijos de las horribles escenas que caracterizaban su “hogar”.  
—Pero papi , papá está...  
—Hela, lleva a tu hermano a su habitación y no salgan de ahí.

Sus hijos obedecieron, corrieron a esconderse como siempre y él suspiró resignado ante lo inevitable. Thor nuevamente rompía la tonta promesa que le daba esperanza. 

Su esposo entró a la cocina, lo miró con ojos irritados y entrecerrados, barriéndolo de pies a cabeza; su rostro estaba enrojecido por el alcohol y se acercaba a Loki con pasos torpes pero estridentes, sonriendo y relamiendo sus labios de una forma que conocía bien. Está vez no serían golpes.

Thor se abalanzó sobre él, lo inclinó sobre la mesa haciendo que los platos y vasos cayeran al suelo, le bajó los pantalones y lo penetró sin delicadeza. La rudeza se reflejaba en cada embestida, sin piedad, mientras repetía con voz ronca y el aliento etílico embriagando los sentidos de Loki, que eso era para lo único que servía, para sexo. Para su satisfacción nada más.

Tenían días buenos, Loki sabía clasificarlos y, ese, era uno de ellos. 

Thor jugaba con los niños a pesar de sus peleas, Thor era un buen padre. Cuando no estaba ebrio, Thor era un buen esposo. 

Y los días buenos comenzaron, se volvieron semanas y luego meses; Thor sí había cambiado y su relación había mejorado después de aquel último día de abuso y sumisión. No más golpes, no más violencia. 

Pero los días buenos nunca duran y, de nuevo, cambio.

Loki quedó embarazado y Thor al principio estaba feliz pero luego comenzó a ser distante y frío hasta con sus hijos.

Los meses iban pasando. Thor era más frío que antes, sus hijos lloraban y él estaba cada vez más cerca de dar a luz.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? —Llegó el día en que Loki no lo soportó más y explotó.

Fue una mala idea. A Thor le molestaba tanto que le gritaran, nadie podía gritar más que él. Lo sujetó de los brazos con fuerza, Loki suplicó para que no le hiciera nada pero su esposo era sordo ante la cólera y lo empujó haciéndolo caer sin posibilidad de meter las manos y golpeando su abultado vientre contra el suelo. 

Una nueva pesadilla comenzó. Un agudo dolor punzó en su vientre bajo. Líquido resbalando por sus piernas. Nuevas lágrimas nublando su vista.

Thor lo miraba entre el pánico y la rabia. Lo tomó en brazos, lo subió al auto y condujo al hospital.

La pesadilla continuó. Siguieron discutiendo en el auto, Thor culpándolo por todo, Loki llorando y gritando. Ambos odiándose. Thor estaba tan furioso, cruzó una calle con la luz en rojo. Parecía un mal chiste, pensó Loki al ver una camioneta a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia ellos. 

Todo era un mal chiste, una estúpida broma. 

Despertó en el hospital conectado a demasiados cables y tubos, no había dolor en su cuerpo adormecido por sedantes; las enfermeras dijeron que su bebé había muerto. Dijeron más pero no le importó.

Thor lo culpaba de todo, del accidente, de su estado. De la muerte del bebé.

Su relación volvió a ser pésima. Con sus hijos Hela y Fenrir, Thor volvió a ser el padre ideal; había arreglado la relación con los pequeños pero, cuando se trataba de él, cuando se trataba de Loki sólo había abusos y violencia. 

El mismo ciclo una vez más. 

Hela y Fenrir cumplían ocho años, Loki preparó una fiesta e invitó a los amigos de sus hijos. Mientras los niños se divertían, Loki pasaba tiempo con los padres con los que a duras penas logró entablar una amistad. Thor a su lado estaba tranquilo hasta que alguien se acercó a Loki. Steve, la antigua pareja de Loki. 

La fiesta se terminó y todos se fueron, sus hijos fueron a dormir y ellos se quedaron en la sala; Loki intentó detener los golpes de Thor pero el era más grande y más fuerte. Y aun así, esta vez, Loki se defendió.

—¿¡Sigues viendo a Steve !? ¡Eres un cualquiera!— Thor gritaba mientras lo golpeaba, incluso le escupió en la cara.— ¡Siempre has sido una puta! 

—¡Ya basta, por favor! —Loki imploraba pero Thor estaba siendo dominado por la ira.

Ese fue uno de esos días en que, después de los golpes, Thor lo tomaba; rompía su ropa y lo forzaba a tener sexo. Era de esos días en los que deseaba alejarse de Thor y cambiar su vida... Pero no lo haría, no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Amaba demasiado a Thor. Lo odiaba. Le tenía miedo. Lo aterraba.

Un suspiro, un sollozo y limpió las lágrimas y miró los moretones en su rostro, otra vez el labio partido y un hematoma en la mejilla. 

Thor estaba arrepentido, balbuceaba desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, que no lo volvería a hacer; prometió cambiar. Loki le creyó una vez más, mas por costumbre que por creerlo en realidad. 

Loki, muy en el fondo, confiaba en él. Su amado esposo cambiaría, estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho. Volverían a amarse una vez más.

Algo se alteró en ese ciclo vicioso. No hubo un cambio verdadero, Thor estaba más furioso que antes. Loki tenía un amante, es lo que siempre su mente le decía. El amaba a Loki pero su amado quería dejarlo, Thor lo sabía; se iría con su amante, se iría con Steve. No, si eso pasaba, él no podría seguir. Loki no podía abandonarlo. Thor no lo permitiría. 

Thor había tomado una decisión. Loki era suyo y así debía ser para siempre.

Un día más cayó sobre ellos. Thor llegó y saludo a sus hijos, los besó y abrazó; Loki lo veía con asombro. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía un gesto tan real de su esposo. Envió a Hela y Fenrir a dormir temprano, como buenos niños obedecieron. Se dirigió a Loki y lo envolvió en sus brazos, rodeándolo con aquella calidez que Loki tanto extrañaba; lo besó con cariño como antes solía hacerlo, lo acarició dulcemente y, en medio de tropezones, llegaron a su habitación. 

Hicieron el amor así como cuando eran novios. Lento, con ternura, con palabras de amor acompañando cada gesto, sin nada de forcejeos ni agresiones. Loki quedó exhausto, maravillado y zumbando de felicidad ante el viejo recuerdo de amor verdadero; rápidamente cayó dormido.

Thor lo observó y acarició su cabello alborotado por un largo rato, después de un par de horas se levantó y fue hasta su armario, removió una tablón suelto del suelo y sacó un arma. Una Glock negra. Thor lloró en silencio, con la pistola en manos temblorosas pero con la decisión firme en su cabeza retorcida. No quería hacerlo, pero era la única forma. Loki no iba a irse, no podía dejarlo. 

Dos estruendos resonaron y cortaron de tajo la tranquilidad de la noche.

Hela despertó sobresaltada ante el ruido, corrió hasta la habitación de sus padres. Un desgarrador grito resonó en el silencio de esa última noche.

**Author's Note:**

> La violencia familiar no es un juego. No guardes silencio: Denuncia, previene, rompe ciclos y se libre.


End file.
